Clandestins -3-
by Mello Malfoy
Summary: [OS. UA] Comme le disait si bien, Bella Swan, les plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes. A chaque battement, son cœur se contractait de manière douloureuse et chacun de ses souvenirs avec Draco était une aiguille de douleur. Elle avait sacrément raison. Et bien que préparé à la souffrance, Harry ne s'y était jamais habitué. Le 1, c'est Animadversion et le 2, Sortir des ténèbres


Yo !

Fanfic express autobiographique. Ça fait partie de la trilogie Animadversion et Sortir des ténèbres. Y a sans doute des fautes, c'est sans doute pas aussi bien écrit que d'habitude mais faut que ça sorte, faut que je m'apitoie. Et avant que tu demandes : non, il n'y aura pas de suite.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Clandestins**

* * *

Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied

Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No, I won't sleep tonight

Animal, Neon Trees

* * *

Il avait rencontré Draco un peu par hasard, en ligne. Ça avait commencé comme dans un de ses fantasmes. Rencontrer une personne en ligne, devenir amis, se rencontrer IRL et plus si affinités. Les histoires d'amours virtuelles, un sujet qui le passionnait autant que les enfants tueurs, un truc qui le faisait vibrer. Un peu parce qu'il rêvait de vivre la même chose, autant qu'il rêvait de rencontrer Hannibal Lecter.

Alors quand Draco lui avait dit qu'il était de sa région, forcément, il s'était emballé. Forcément, il avait passé des nuits entières à rêver d'une relation amoureuse entre lui et Draco. C'était son putain de fantasme et Draco correspondait à tout ses critères.

Lorsqu'il lui avait confié qu'il était attiré par lui, Harry avait senti son cœur bondir de joie. Puis se serrer quand il lui avait avoué qu'il était déjà engagé. Et battre à nouveau de joie quand il lui avait annoncé que la fidélité, c'était un concept dépassé – Harry n'avait pu qu'approuver, lui-même était incapable de rester fidèle. Restait encore à se rencontrer en vrai, à passer le test de rendez-vous à face à face. L'esprit et les mots de Draco lui plaisaient, mais il ne savait rien à propos de son physique.

Un échange de compte facebook plus tard, Harry s'était surpris à penser qu'il ferait tout pour avoir Draco. Oh, que Draco lui plaisait - et réciproquement. Harry avait enfin une chance de vivre une de ces relations qui le faisait rêver sur le papier. Une relation avec quelqu'un d'aussi barré que lui.

Quand vint le jour fatidique, Harry voguait entre ses espérances et ses désillusions. La copine de Draco représentait un obstacle, insurmontable, qu'il ne savait comment franchir. Il ne l'avait même pas rencontré qu'il désirait déjà plus que tout avoir Draco pour lui tout seul, le garder près de lui. Il avait essayé maintes et maintes fois de tuer l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour son ami, en vain ; elle revenait, elle rampait et Harry s'empressait de la prendre dans ses bras pour la chérir à nouveau… puis la repousser au loin quand elle lui brûlait les doigts.

Pourtant, en apercevant Draco, il le considéra comme un ami. Finalement son lavage de cerveau à coup de « Hermione est un mur infranchissable entre nous » avait fonctionné.

Amis, juste des amis, ils n'étaient que des amis.

Cependant quand Draco lui confessa qu'il avait passé leur rendez-vous avec l'envie dévorante de le toucher, Harry céda une nouvelle fois à son attirance, qui lui hurlait de la reprendre. Il passa sa semaine à imaginer la texture de la peau de Draco, le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, la douceur de ses lèvres, à se rappeler de son parfum qu'il avait brièvement senti.

Néanmoins, il n'y eut aucun contact lors de leur deuxième rendez-vous. La lueur de convoitise qu'il percevait dans les yeux de Draco et son propre corps qui lui ordonnait de toucher chaque parcelle de peau nue qu'il voyait chez Draco l'effrayait. C'était la première fois que son corps le trahissait de cette manière.

Les relations de merde, ça le connaissait, et il n'avait vraiment jamais eu l'occasion de ressentir tout cela. Et, clairement, pour l'instant, même s'il trouvait Draco parfait, s'engager dans une semi-relation romantique avec n'était vraiment pas la meilleure idée que Harry ait eu. Mais après une ex bipolaire qui menaçait de se tuer tous les quatre matins, un autre qui le rabaissait et le considérait comme une pauvre petite chose et le diable en personne qui l'avait violé jusqu'à le laisser en larmes avec le corps douloureux, Harry pensait avoir tout vu. Souffrir dans une relation, c'était normal, il y était habitué, il allait forcément y passer. La seule surprise, c'était le choix de la torture.

Avec une appréhension mêlée d'excitation, il invita Draco à dormir chez lui. Soirée netflix and chill, c'est ce qu'il avait dit. En espérant qu'elle connaisse une meilleure fin que les précédentes qu'il avait connu. Les seuls souvenirs sur lesquels il pouvait s'appuyer étaient tous malheureux : soit, il finissait par consoler une ex qui lui parlait de la mort, soit c'est lui-même qui finissait en pleurs avec la sensation de se faire déchirer en deux par son autre ex, le pire de tous.

Harry était obsédé. Totalement. En public, il faisait bonne figure ; en privé il hurlait de rage, de désespoir, de ne pas avoir Draco auprès de lui, d'avoir le sentiment d'avoir trouvé une bonne personne et qu'elle ne puisse pas lui appartenir. Draco remplissait sa tête, ses pensées ne lui appartenaient plus, elles lui étaient toutes dédiées. Et celui-ci lui avait dit la même chose, alors Harry s'était laissé glisser dans cette pente dangereuse avec le sourire. Ça ne pouvait que mal finir, mais si Draco ressentait la même chose que lui, ils pourraient peut-être éviter la catastrophe.

Leur premier contact physique fut chaste, mais il suffit bien largement à Harry. Il était effrayé par son cœur qui s'emballait, la sensation de chaleur au creux de son ventre, par ses doigts qui réclamaient désespérément la peau de Draco.

Avec un intérêt aussi émerveillé que scientifique, il observa son corps réagir au contact de Draco. Le diable en personne l'avait peut-être laissé avec un syndrome de stress post-traumatique, des images cauchemardesques indélébiles au fond du crâne et une estime de lui-même en piteux état, mais il n'était pas cassé, il pouvait ressentir du désir. Dire qu'il s'était crû asexuel et dysfonctionnel pendant des années.

Ou peut-être que c'était Draco. Draco était tellement spécial qu'il l'avait en partie réparé. Draco était tellement spécial que pour lui, et seulement pour lui, Harry n'était plus asexuel.

C'était peut-être à ce moment là que son attirance avait basculé dans quelque chose de maladif et obsessionnel. Il avait d'abord pris ça pour de l'amour, à son grand regret, la seule personne dont il avait été amoureux, c'était son violeur, et ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco s'en rapprochait.

En différent.

En plus douloureux aussi.

Et en plus passionné.

Avant qu'il ne revienne sur ce qu'il avait pensé. La pensée d'avoir aimé la personne qui avait brisé à jamais une partie de lui était insupportable.

Harry rêvait de tomber amoureux de Draco, aussi fort qu'il rêvait de l'avoir pour lui seul. Avec Draco, il deviendrait fidèle, il deviendrait une version améliorée de lui-même (même si à la différence de ses autres relations, Draco l'adorait tel qu'il était), il aurait fait n'importe quoi si Draco pouvait abandonner sa copine et se mettre avec lui.

Harry invita Draco une nouvelle fois à dormir chez lui. Il avait adoré se réveiller près de lui, s'imaginer l'espace d'une matinée être celui qui partageait sa vie. À la nuit tombée, lorsqu'il avait pris Draco dans ses bras avec l'intention de s'enivrer de son odeur, d'emmagasiner le plus de sensations possibles pour pouvoir rendre ses fantasmes plus réels, Draco l'avait embrassé. Baiser auquel Harry avait répondu avec ferveur.

Il avait marqué la date sur son calendrier. Leur premier baiser. Sa première vraie expérience sexuelle. Une à laquelle il avait consenti. Une sans larmes, sans douleur.

Si Draco avait pu chasser le souvenir de son ex diabolique, alors c'est qu'il était forcément le bon, non ? Son âme sœur, ou dans le genre. Ils se ressemblaient tellement, ils se comprenaient si bien, ils avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêt, c'était son double, la première personne pour qui il avait ressenti du désir. Alors c'était forcément le bon.

Harry se mit à haïr Hermione, parce qu'elle lui volait Draco. Alors que c'était avec Harry qu'il devait être. Et à aussi haïr une partie de Draco, celle qui était avec Hermione. À haïr le Draco qui passait du temps avec sa copine, qui ne lui répondait plus aussi vite, qui ne prenait pas le temps pour lui parler à lui mais passer du temps avec sa copine.

Merde, puisque Draco lui disait « t'es à moi », ça ne pouvait pas marcher dans les deux sens ? Il voulait plus d'attention, juste un tout petit plus. Il agonisait sans signe de Draco, son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il vivait dans un monde constamment flou de ses larmes.

Draco était devenu aussi vital que l'air qu'il respirait difficilement. Sa putain de drogue, qui le tuait en même temps qu'elle lui procurait l'extase.

A quel moment, ses sentiments avaient basculé ? La première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, la fois où Draco lui avait avoué qu'il souhaitait être en couple avec lui, ou avait-il scellé son destin en décidant que Draco incarnerait un de ses fantasmes ?

Ils étaient à présent plus que des amis, pas vraiment un couple ; Harry n'était pas vraiment amoureux, plutôt dépendant.  
Effrayé par ce constat et ses sentiments, il avait tenté de mettre fin à leur relation. Mais il suffisait d'un mot pour que Draco le réattrape dans ses filets, un geste pour qu'il s'agenouille de bonne grâce. Il avait essayé aussi fort qu'il avait pu de se détacher de Draco. En vain. L'idée qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais se parler et se voir le plongeait dans les affres de la tristesse.

L'euphorie du début était terminée. Harry nageait dans un océan de douleur, traversé quelques fois par des courant de joie – lorsqu'il voyait Draco, lorsque leur relation semblait redevenir aussi douce qu'au début, lorsque Draco lui parlait d'un monde où ils ne seraient que tous les deux.  
Il n'était plus aussi aveuglé que les mois auparavant, et il s'était résigné à la balade en bateau sur laquelle Draco l'amenait. C'était au dessus de ses forces de mettre un terme à leur relation mais il n'avait pas encore assez souffert pour quitter le navire.

Après tout, Draco n'exerçait sur lui aucune violence physique ou psychologique comme son premier ex, alors il pouvait bien prendre sur lui. Alors il pouvait encore continuer quelques mois dans cette impasse dont il ne voyait pas le bout, mais dont il devinait une fin imminente.

Ainsi, Harry avait continué quelques mois de plus. Il ne savait pas comment mais Draco avait tissé une étroite toile d'araignée autour de lui, dont il n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer.

Au moment où il pensait perdre la raison, sa bouffée d'oxygène arriva : Draco devait s'éloigner. De l'air empoisonné, néanmoins : Harry se demandait commet il pourrait continuer à survivre en ayant Draco aussi loin de lui. Il échappait à sa portée et leur relation n'en sortirait pas intacte.

Si elle arrivait à passer ce cap.

Et Harry avait de gros doutes à ce sujets.

Tous les projets qu'il s'était imaginé avec Draco, les endroits où il voulait l'amener, les concerts qu'il avait prévu en sa compagnie, tout tombait à l'eau parce qu'il avait l'intime conviction que leur relation ne survivrait pas quelques mois de plus. Depuis le début, depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontré en vrai, Harry le savait, ça allait se terminer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Tandis que Draco était loin de lui, Harry avait eu le temps d'imaginer et de prévoir les milles et une façon de la fin de leur relation.

Est-ce qu'il allait se retrouver avec une version blonde de son ex bipolaire ? Est-ce que Draco allait finir par se détourner de lui, comme elle l'avait fait ? Est-ce que Draco allait lui envoyer un message « j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de mieux. Je pensais pas que je pouvais pas tomber amoureuse avec toi mais lui, il a tout changé » ?

Est-ce qu'il allait se réveiller un matin et découvrir un message du type « Je ne t'aime plus. Et je ne te supporte plus. J'ai trouvé chez une autre tout ce qui manquait chez toi ».

Ou tout simplement, est-ce que Draco allait lui balancer la liste des personnes avec qui il avait couché durant leur éloignement, comme il avait pu le vivre dans le passée ?

Était-il si facile à remplacer ?

« J'ai envie de te serrer contre moi fort fort et de jamais te laisser partir. »

De rester figés comme cela pour l'éternité. Tant qu'ils pouvaient encore le faire. Tant que leur relation n'était pas brisée.

Si seulement leur histoire pouvait connaître une autre fin. Mais c'était la seule issue possible. Il l'avait su dès le début, c'était inévitable.

Draco finirait par se désintéresser de lui ou le tromper. Ou les deux. Dans quel ordre, il ne le savait pas encore, mais c'était de cette manière que finissait toutes ses relations.  
Finalement le message qu'il redoutait tant arriva. Il avait reconnu le parfum de la tromperie à des kilomètres à la ronde, il finissait toujours par le sentir, ses sens ne le trompaient jamais. « Y a une meuf vachement mignonne là où je suis. En vrai, je la trouve grave sexy ». La suite de leur histoire s'écrivait sans que Harry ait besoin de faire d'efforts. Draco avait rejoint le club de ses ex infidèles et il connaissait déjà la rengaine.

Mais ça avait été le coup de trop, Harry avait cédé.

Son cœur palpitait en permanence de douleur, et une seule pensée pour Draco réussissait à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Il devait y mettre un terme avant que Draco y mette un terme le premier – hors de question de se faire larguer, hors de question d'assister point par point au désintéressement de Draco à son égard comme cela lui était déjà arrivé par le passé.

Si seulement leur histoire pouvait connaître une autre fin.

l« Faut qu'on se sépare, j'ai trop mal. »

« T'es mon ami et tu m'as trahi. »

Ami. Juste des amis. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient que des amis. Alors ce sentiment proche de l'amour qu'il avait ressenti, c'était du vent ? Le même sentiment qu'il avait cru percevoir chez Draco, le fruit de son imagination ?

« Je te déteste. »

Aussi fort que je t'aime. Mais ça Draco n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

« Tu me fais trop souffrir. » rajouta t-il.

« Et toi t'étais mon putain d'ami. »

Ils étaient bien plus que des amis. Pour Harry en tout cas. Et c'est pour ça qu'il devait mettre un terme à cette relation. Ils n'avaient jamais joué dans le même camp, et même si par miracle, leur relation redevenait aussi belle qu'au début, Harry s'écraserait une seconde fois de manière encore plus violente que la première.  
« Je suis désolé. »

« Excuses non acceptées. Finalement notre amitié, ça valait rien. »

Harry s'était interdit de pleurer néanmoins, il failli à sa promesse.

C'était la fin de dix mois de calvaire, de passion, de souffrance, de jouissance.

Tout était fini.

Il avait fini aussi sali et humilié que dans ses précédentes relations.

Tout était fini.

Comme le disait si bien, Bella Swan, les plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes. A chaque battement, son cœur se contracter de manière douloureuse et chacun de ses souvenirs avec Draco était une aiguille de douleurs. Elle avait sacrément raison. Et bien que préparé à la souffrance, Harry ne s'y était jamais habitué.

Tout était fini.


End file.
